


Was It Because He Wasn’t Me?

by moonflowercrown



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowercrown/pseuds/moonflowercrown
Summary: A small knuxadow pining thing I wrote based off of a song.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 9





	Was It Because He Wasn’t Me?

A light patter of rain hit the trees, gloomy grey skies overhead ambled, hesitating. A rumble of thunder came from somewhere else, but that didn't matter right now. Shadow neglected to bring a coat, so the rain had soaked through his clothes and through him, though he refused to shiver. His eyes were locked on a window, hazy orange light glowing through, an inviting but sickening warmth. Even through the distortion, he could see them, inseparable.

His eyes fell on Knuckles, as they always did, the rain unable to obscure the image he so despised.

_Why him?_

Why was it always Sonic that showed up and whirled him away, every time he got close enough--?

_I should have been faster. Been better. I'd be there now if I weren't so useless._

Giving up seemed to be the right option. This had happened before; this situation was familiar. He got close, Sonic swoops in, all charms and winks and good looks, keeps him for just long enough and then discards him; then repeat. Shadow never found himself frustrated by this, only saddened. It winded him, really. Exhausting.

He couldn’t help but think back to the day he got closest. They were alone, they were inches away from each other, a perfect moment to say something. He remembered the look in his eyes, their focus, the way they shone in the light that spilled through the window, the swirling, wonderful, beautiful violet that they were. Only a few seconds longer and it would all have worked out.

He flinched. He remembered the crash of the glass, the shards scattering across the floor, a mass of blue and red skidding across it. Of course, he was worried too, but Knuckles got there first. His eyes focused on him, more. They shone just a little brighter, the violet seeming to get bolder. They never separated, not for a second, not for days. Even when he was okay again, when the wounds had healed, Knuckles looked to him first, Shadow second. It was like nothing ever happened between them. It was like it didn’t mean anything.

Maybe it didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Song in the title & what inspired this is Him by James Marriott. Usually my stuff is longer than this, and it was, but I didn't like the direction it was going, so I cut it. This idea would probably work better as an MV or something.


End file.
